Desires of the Heart
by Darkened Redemption
Summary: This is a R/Hr story from Hermione's perspective. As the story develops, Ron and Hermione will explore the deepest desires each of their hearts hold.
1. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Desires of the Heart  
  
Summary: Simply put, this is a R/Hr story from Hermione's perspective. As the story develops, Ron and Hermione will explore the deepest desires each of their hearts hold and will realize how achievable these desires are. I can't really tell you much more since I am making this up chapter by chapter. That said, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters or plots related to the Harry Potter series. I am not writing this story for profit, nor am I writing it to claim ownership of anything Harry Potter related.  
  
-----------  
  
Chapter 1: Absence makes the heart grow fonder  
  
Hermione lay on her bed reading a book (200 reasons not to listen to a banshee). It was the summer holidays after her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year, Hermione would be going into her fifth year, a very important year as she had to sit her O.W.Ls (Ordinary Wizardry Levels). Needless to say, Hermione was taking her O.W.Ls very seriously and had already begun studying.  
  
After a while, Hermione let out an agitated grunt and slammed her book shut angrily. As much as she tried, she just couldn't concentrate. How was she going to pass her O.W.Ls if these damn questions kept popping into her mind every two seconds? She sat up and looked around. Without even thinking, she instinctively pulled a piece of parchment and a quill towards her and began writing.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Why haven't you written to me? Are you angry with me or....  
  
"Aaarrrgh" Hermione growled as she scrunched the parchment up and threw it at the bin with a poorly aimed throw. Why did it bother her so much? Sure, it was true - her friends had written very little to her since school ended. She had received a few messages from Harry, carried by Hedwig of course, at the begging of the summer, but now Hedwig had ceased to appear. But Hermione wasn't upset. Harry had said that the Dursley's were giving him an unusual amount of trouble, and that it was growing increasingly difficult for him to sneak messages out.   
  
But that wasn't what angered Hermione. She hadn't received one letter from Ron - not one. Harry had a reason not to write, yet he still managed to send a few. Ron, however, came from a wizardry family. He wouldn't have any trouble sending an owl to her. Then why hadn't he written? Something about this; Hermione couldn't think why it bothered her so much. After all, its just Ron. What's so important about a letter from him?  
  
*********  
  
A week before first term started, Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast with her parents. Suddenly, there was a flutter of wings and Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she looked up, hoping to see Pigwidgeon. However, a large and important looking brown owl had flown in the open window and was circling above the table. It dropped the letter it was carrying onto the table and flew back out the window. Hermione picked up the envelope and examined the large crest on the back. It was from Hogwarts.  
  
She opened the envelope and took out the folded piece of parchment. She unfolded it and began to read. "It's a list of school books for this year," Hermione informed her parents as her eyes darted across the parchment, "We'll need to go to Diagon Alley to get them."  
  
Her father, who was sitting reading the paper, looked up and nodded. "We'll go next Monday, if you like. Perhaps we'll see your friends there." Hermione's heart, which by now had slowed to a steady tempo, once again started beating like a speeding train. Maybe, she thought, maybe Ron will be there. Then, realizing what she had so unwillingly just thought, she shook her head, as if trying to shake the thought out. She went upstairs to her room and threw herself down onto her bed. "Why did I suddenly think about Ron?" Hermione whispered to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. 


	2. Feeling of Loneliness

A/N Ok, I forgot to mention this before, but this is my first fanfic so please don't expect too highly of it. Thanks to those who have reviewed, your comments really mean a lot to me. And don't worry, I will make them longer. The first one was meant to be short anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own anything (except maybe the plot)  
  
---------  
  
Chapter 2: Feeling of Loneliness  
  
Monday arrived and Hermione couldn't help feeling excited. Although she always felt eager about going to Diagon Alley, she felt that it was something else that triggered this excitement today. Again, the thought of Ron sprung into her mind but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
Hermione and her parents took a bus to the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione, being the only one in the family with any magical ability, tapped the bricks on the wall with her wand and stepped back as it swung open to reveal Diagon Alley. Hermione looked around hopefully for a glimpse of red hair, but when she didn't spot any her heart dropped.  
  
Hermione led her parents to Gringotts so they could exchange their muggle money for wizard currency. They climbed the steps and entered through the secure-looking front doors, which was being guarded by two burley little Goblins in porter uniforms. They walked towards a counter which an unusually ugly looking Goblin was attending when a familiar voice shouted out Hermione's name, causing the girl to spin around in surprise.  
  
"Hermione!" Shouted a boy with untidy black hair hanging low over his forehead, concealing a scar the shape of a lightning bolt. Beside him stood a tall, lanky boy with a mass of freckles and bright red hair. They ran over to meet their friend.   
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, as she hugged the boy with black hair and looked into his green eyes through the thick lenses of his black-rimmed glasses. Harry Potter hugged her back. "Good to see you, Hermione. How's your holiday been?"  
  
"Uneventful," replied Hermione as she turned to the redheaded boy and reached out to hug him. "Ron, how are you?" she asked. Ron Weasly, however, took a step back to prevent Hermione from hugging him. "Fine," he said, in a voice Hermione thought was oddly flat considering Ron's usual up-beat persona. She studied him in confusion for a moment, wondering why he refused to let her hug him. Before she could pursue the matter further, she realised Harry was talking to her again and, with a last quizzical look at Ron, turned to listen to Harry.   
  
"My holiday started out so bad. Like I said in my letter, the Dursleys once again were locking me in my room upstairs and nearly starving me to death. I think Uncle Vernon is starting to see Snuffles as some kind of hollow threat."  
  
Hermione nodded. Snuffles was the 'code name' Harry, Ron and Hermione used when referring to Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Sirius was on the run for breaking out of Azkaban, the wizardry prison which he had been sent to for a crime he did not commit.  
  
"They even locked Hedwig back in her cage once they discovered I was sending messages to you and Ron," Harry continued. "I thought I was going to die from starvation until Ron and his dad came and convinced Uncle Vernon to let me go stay at The Burrow, where I have been for the past three weeks." Harry grinned.  
  
Hermione felt a pain of jealousy in her chest. Harry had been staying at The Burrow for three whole weeks, and Ron hadn't even invited her? She shot a look at Ron, who was avoiding her eyes. Feeling hurt in a way she had never felt before, Hermione decided to get to the bottom of this.  
  
"Ron? Why didn't you invite me to stay at your place? Aren't I your friend, too?"  
  
Ron looked nervously at Harry for support, but Harry just shook his head and raised his eyebrows. "Well, err, you see," Ron mumbled, now being even more careful not to meet Hermione's eyes. "I, thought you'd be a bit too busy, you know, visiting Krum and all." Hermione detected a hint of (was it bitterness?), in the way Ron said Viktor's name, but it didn't really compute for her. Instead she let out a relieved sigh. So Ron didn't hate her like she thought. Not that it really mattered to her in the first place. Its just Ron, after all.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, then at Harry, and realised they were waiting for a response. "Viktor?" she began, frantically pitching around for an excuse. "Well... Mum and Dad wouldn't let me go visit him. Yeah, that's it. I didn't go see Viktor because they wouldn't let me." Hermione felt pretty pleased with herself for being so quick with a response, until a voice behind her reminded her that her parents were still present.  
  
"Actually, honey, we did say you could go but..." began Mrs Granger, but the look Hermione had turned to give her made her stop and look in surprise at her daughter.  
  
'Oh great,' thought Hermione bitterly, 'there goes that idea.' Hermione had spent all summer planning ways to use Krum to make Ron angry... or even jealous?  
  
Ron, who now looked slightly relieved himself though trying his best not to show it, appeared to have missed the whole thing with Hermione's mother. Harry, on the other hand, was watching Hermione suspiciously.  
  
The three stood in silence, Harry still with Hermione fixed in his surveying gaze. Hermione was secretly wishing for some kind of ice-breaker which, much to her relief, came in the form of Ginny, Ron's younger and only sister who had also inherited the red Weasly hair. She ran over to Hermione and gave her a hug. Ginny and Hermione were pretty close, and as much as Hermione hated to admit it, Ginny was Hermione's only girl friend (in a friendship way only, in case some people here are thinking otherwise).  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny said, pulling away and grinning. Hermione grinned back just as enthusiastically. "Hello, Ginny. Enjoying your summer?"   
  
"Oh yes," replied Ginny, beginning to giggle. "Fred and George invented a pair of glasses which makes everyone appear a foot taller when you wear them. They swapped them with Percy's when he wasn't looking, and he thought he was shrinking!" Ginny broke out into a fit of giggles, and was joined by Harry and Ron. Again, the pain of jealousy appeared in Hermione's chest and she felt sad having not been there to experience it.  
  
"Well," said Mr Granger, after neither Harry, Ron or Ginny looked likely to stop giggling after several minutes. "I'll just go and change some money, then we can go and purchase your books." He turned and started conversing with the Goblin, who had been watching the group's meeting with a disapproving snarl. 


	3. Avoidance at The Burrow

A/N: Not alot happens in the chapter so you may find it boring. I've almost finished the next chapter but I'm still trying to decide whether I'm going to post it. This story is too flawed for my likeing but, well, let me know if you want me to continue or not. The next chapter should be up tomorrow, I write a chapter a day.  
  
Chapter 3: Avoidance at The Burrow  
  
With only a week left before school begun again, Ron, much to Hermione's joy, had invited her to spend the remaining days at The Burrow. Hermione had eagerly accepted, though she tried her best to keep her excitement undisclosed.   
  
After returning home with her parents, Hermione packed her trunk with her books and other wizardry necessities before sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace to wait. Mr Granger was going to call around for her by means of Floo powder. Hermione waited anxiously for what seemed forever until the familiar orange flames turned an abnormal shade of green. A figure appeared and stepped out, brushing soot of his robes and muttering about wishing he still had his car. He looked up and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Hello there, Hermione. All packed?" Mr Weasly inquired, looking around the room with interest. It was obvious he either expected or wanted no response. Hermione, however, felt she couldn't wait any longer. She stood up and dragged her trunk towards the fire, ready to go.  
  
"Ah, Mr Weasly," Hermione's father had poked his head through the door joining the living room to the kitchen and beamed. "Nice to see you again. I see you have arrived the same way as last year."  
  
"Yes, yes, Floo powder, marvelous stuff." Mr Weasly said, shaking Mr Granger's hand. "Not quite as enjoyable as traveling by automobile though, perhaps."  
  
"Mr Weasly?" Hermione said, far more irritably then she intended, "Do you think we could go now?"  
  
"Why yes, you run along ahead, Hermione," Mr Weasly said, holding out a tin containing Floo powder in it, "I just want to ask your dad about televisions. I had a rather drastic encounter with some just the other day. Terrible, terrible mess, it was. However, I don't suppose they usually try to attack anyone wearing a blue scarf, do they?"  
  
"Ah, no," said Mr Granger, stealing a glance at Hermione and smiling. Hermione, still rather impatient about leaving, simply sighed and, waving goodbye to her father, threw a fistful of Floo powder into the fire, and yelled "The Burrow" in a clear voice. She stepped into the green flames and was wooshed off.  
  
The next thing Hermione knew, she was standing in the Weasly's fireplace with her trunk. She stepped out and found herself inside the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the table, probably waiting for her. They stood up and smiled at her. Hermione returned a smile, but then she realised Ron was absent.  
  
'Oh nice,' Hermione thought, 'he doesn't even have the time to greet me. What a great friend he is.' "Where's Ron?" Hermione asked gruffly.  
  
"Outside, using the Firebolt," Harry said, in a disapproving tone. "He's planning on trying out for Keeper, now that Woods gone, and he insisted he needed to begin practicing this very minute." Harry sighed and shook his head, before looking at the fireplace.  
  
"Err, where is Dad?" Ginny asked, voicing Harry's thoughts. "No, wait, let me guess. Is he asking your dad about televisions, by any chance?" Hermione couldn't help grinning at this. "Now that you mention it," Hermione said, pretending to think deeply, "He did mention something about scarf chasing televisions."  
  
All three let out a burst of giggles. Hearing laughter, the Weasly twins soon burst into the kitchen. They caught sight of Hermione and grinned mischievously. "Why, its ickle Hermione. Here to visit your ickle boyfriend Ronniekins? Or did you bring your lover Vicky Krumpling?" Hermione felt her face going red. She was glad Ron wasn't around.  
  
"Err, what are you talking about?" Hermione said, glancing nervously at Harry and Ginny, who were rolling their eyes and shaking their heads at the twins. Fred and George just sniggered and left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione said, turning to Harry and Ginny as her face slowly regained its original colour.  
  
"Well, it seems that your, um, little argument with Ron last Christmas was overheard by more people then we originally thought, and the twins seem to have decided to start reminding everyone about it." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, pa-lease," Hermione snorted. "My boyfriend, Ron? As if."  
  
Hermione picked up her trunk and started dragging it up the stairs towards Ginny's room. 'Myself and Ron. That's just stupid.' Hermione thought.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The remainder of Hermione's stay at The Burrow was slow and uncomfortable. It seemed that Ron had only felt morally obliged to invite Hermione, as he spent the entire week avoiding her. If she entered a room where he was talking to Harry, he'd mutter an excuse and dash up to his room. He woke early, which was extremely odd for Ron, in order to prevent sitting across from Hermione at breakfast. He also spent quite a lot of time outside on his broom practicing Quidditch. However, Hermione suspected this was not because he was as enthusiastic about becoming Keeper as he wanted everyone to believe. Hermione sought out Harry to ask him his opinion on the matter.  
  
"Harry, do you have any idea why Ron is avoiding me?" Hermione asked her best friend as they sat and ate breakfast with the Weaslys, minus Ron. Harry looked startled by the question, and squirmed a little in his seat. This was a topic he clearly didn't want to discuss.  
  
"Well, gee Hermione, I would have thought it was more then obvious," Harry said at last. Hermione waited for him to go on, but Harry didn't say anything more.  
  
"What, that's it?" Hermione said impatiently, "Your not going to give me any hint as to what's making Ron avoid me like I'm a bad smell or something?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"Nope, its not my place to say." Hermione could tell from the tone in his voice that this discussion was over. 


	4. Confusion and Anger

Chapter 4: Confusion and Anger  
  
"Ah, finally!" sighed Hermione, sinking down onto a seat on the Hogwarts Express. For her, this day seemed it was years in coming. She glanced up at the doorway in time to see Ron look at her, turn to leave the compartment, only to be nudged back in by Harry. Ron quickly sat as far away as he could from Hermione on the seat opposite her and stared out the window. He didn't glance at her again throughout the entire journey.  
  
Hermione, her heart dropping, buried her nose in iA Standard Book of Spells Grade 5/i. She had hoped the trip to Hogwarts and away from Percy would have changed Ron's attitude towards her. However, it obviously had not.  
  
Despite the lack of conversation between the trio, the train trip actually went rapidly and before Hermione knew it, the familiar roofs and towers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came into view. The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop, and all the students piled out.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here. Firs' years! Alright there you three?" Hermione instantly recognised the voice as none other then Hagrid, the half giant but very friendly Gameskeeper, and sure enough when she turned towards the voice Hagrid's mighty frame filled her vision. Hermione, Harry and, much to Hermione's surprise, Ron beamed at Hagrid and said their respective greetings. Ron didn't seem to be ignoring Hagrid either. It was defiantly just her.  
  
Ron led the way to the horseless carriages and picked one which had only one vacant seat remaining. Hermione and Harry had no choice but to climb into a different one, already occupied by a nervous looking Neville and two overly excited Creevey brothers.  
  
"Hey, Harry, Harry. How was your summer, Harry? Harry, Harry. Excited about another year at Hogwarts, Harry? Harry, Harry..."  
  
Hermione groaned as Harry muttered responses with a forced smile. This was just what she didn't need on her first day back at school. One of her best friends was ignoring her, and she didn't even know why. She contemplated asking the Creevey brothers if they knew, but she realised that if they knew they would have said so to Harry by now.  
  
The carriages rolled through the gate and up to the front door of the school. Hermione climbed out, who was followed by Harry with the Creevey brothers almost hanging of Harry's arms. Harry looked as happy about this as Hermione felt about Ron. Hermione saw Ron slip through the doors with the crowd. Hermione, Harry and the Creeveys also went through the door, across the entrance hall, and into the Great Hall. Harry managed to ditch the Creeveys with some lame excuse about feeling sick from the carriage ride and being liable to barf at the sight of food. They initially grinned at this until realisation of what Harry had said dawned on them and they scarpeted. Harry smirked triumphantly at Hermione as they sat in their usual chairs at the Gyffindor table. Ron's chair was empty, and a quick glance down the table revealed to Hermione he was sitting between his brothers, Fred and George. Harry noticed this too, but only shook his head and said nothing. Hermione was going to press him for information, but just then the doors burst open and Professor McGonagall strode in, followed by a line of rather nervous first years. iAh, good/i, thought Hermione, ithe sorting should cheer me up/i.  
  
McGonagall placed a (three or four legged, J.K can't seem to make up her mind either) stool in front of the teacher's table, and sat an old, worn looking hat on it. The Sorting Hat. Everyone stared at it, and then suddenly it burst into song:  
  
(iInsert clever and amusing song here/i)  
  
The entire Great Hall broke into applause. Professor McGonagall raised her hand for silence and begun reading students off a list, who each in turn sat on the stool wearing the Sorting Hat to be allocated to a house.   
  
After all the new pupils had been sorted, Dumbledore, as usual, gave a brief speech before the feast took place. Hermione looked down at the empty plate in front of her as it filled with food. She ate in silence, for it was quite dull without Ron to talk to.  
  
After the feast, Hermione lead the first year Gryffindor's up to the common room (she had been made a prefect) and then went to up to bed. She lay awake in bed, pondering why Ron was still ignoring her and thinking Hogwarts didn't feel as much like home as it usually did.  
  
----------------  
  
Hermione was awoken early by a ray of sunlight shining through a gap in her curtains. Yawning, she climbed out of bed and reached for her work robes before remembering it was Saturday, and she, like the rest of the school, had no classes on Saturday. Instead she changed into a regular robe, spent five frustrating minutes trying to run a brush through her hair before giving up and making her way down to breakfast.  
  
When she entered the Great Hall, the only people already their was the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, as well as Ron, who was trying out for the position of Keeper today. Several days had past since classes had resumed and Ron still had the same cold attitude towards Hermione. The only time he would even sit at the same table as her would be in subjects they did together, however he always made sure Harry was between them. Any attempts Hermione made to talk to Ron had been flatly ignored, and Hermione was downright confused and depressed.  
  
Hermione walked towards where they were sitting, and Ron looked up and spotted her. He said something to Harry, who nodded and they, along with the rest of the team, stood and filed out of the hall. Hermione stopped and watched them leave, or more specifically watched Ron leave, and suddenly a wave of fury swept over her. What the hell had she done to him? Why was he being so insensitive towards her and pretending she didn't even exist? Well, Hermione suddenly didn't even care anymore. He could ignore her, if he wanted. It didn't bother her. It was just Ron, she didn't need him talking to her to make her happy.  
  
Hermione sat down in a huff and ate breakfast in a temper, all the while cursing Ron under her breath. She was so caught up in her foul mood that she didn't notice she was trying to butter her empty plate. When she finished breakfast, she stood and stormed off to the Gryffindor common room. As she walked through on her way to her dormitory, out of the corner of her eye she saw the Quidditch pitch outside the window. On that pitch a certain red-headed fifth year was dancing around excitedly, hugging the entire Gryffindor team.  
  
It seemed Ron had gotten his position as Keeper. 


	5. Danger in the Air

Chapter 5: Danger in the Air  
  
A/N: I was doing well with this chapter until I came to the Quidditch match, which I think I did rather poorly due to rushing it. I may re-write it if I get the time. Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to make it longer but again time was an issue. I would have posted it sooner, but my Internet connection stopped working.  
  
To hermionee weasley: I'm sorry for spelling Weasl(e)y wrong, for some mysterious reason my spell check doesn't pick it up. I wonder why? :)  
  
Disclaimer: All Slytherin Quidditch players, with the exception of Malfoy, I made up myself. They aren't very creative names anyway. Everything else is the property of J.K Rowling.  
  
-------------  
  
The following weeks went by with very little variation in them. Hermione was still angry at Ron and became even more so every time she saw him brush past with his eyes diverted. Now that he was on the Quidditch team, he spent the majority of his spare time with Harry practicing for the upcoming match against Slytherin. It was a good thing he did, too, because Hermione was feeling the urge to plant a punch right into Ron's large freckled nose.  
  
Harry had noticed Hermione's change in attitude, but had refrained from attempting to confront her about it. He was only glad she wasn't still asking questions concerning Ron's avoiding her. He did, however, feel rather uneasy when ever he was forced to sit in the empty spot between them in class. Hermione looked ready to explode any moment. Ron didn't seem to notice, which made Hermione even angrier.  
  
'Oh right, so its alright for him to ignore me and let me feel upset, but when I get angry at him he doesn't even bother to notice. How typical,' Hermione thought.  
  
Finally the day of the match against Slytherin arrived. Harry and Ron went into the change rooms to prepare for the match while Hermione sat gruffly in the stands. 'I'm only watching this because Harry's in it,' Hermione told herself, 'it was nothing to do with the fact Ron is Keeper.'  
  
The Gryffindor team emerged from the change rooms dressed in their violet Quidditch robes. Ron was wearing Charlie's old robe, which was a tad bit short for him, though it wasn't very noticeable unless you were staring hard at Ron. Hermione noticed instantly.  
  
Angelina Johnson, who had been elected the new Gryffindor captain, if only for one year, shook hand's with the Slytherin captain. Madam Hootch let the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch out of the trunk they were confined to, and took the Quaffle in her hand. She blew the whistle as she threw the Quaffle into the air. The game was on.  
  
"Aaaalllllllrrrrright Quidditch fans. Welcome to the first game of the season, pitching Gryffindor against Slytherin," Lee Jordan. Fred and George's friend, shouted into the commentary microphone. "This should be a particularly interesting match. Ronald Weasly has recently secured the position of Keeper for Gryffindor, bringing the total of Weaslys on the team to three."   
  
Pavati and Lavander, who were sitting next to Hermione in the stands, giggled as they pointed up at Ron. This didn't make Hermione any happier.  
  
"Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor is first to take the Quaffle, she passes it to Katie Bell. Wait, the Quaffle was intercepted by Blake Ashten of Slytherin - who's face, remarkably, resembles a Quaffle..."  
  
"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall's voice took the place of Jordan's.  
  
"Err, sorry professor. A mere slip of the tongue. Well anyway, Ruth Redean, also of Slytherin, now has possession of the Quaffle and is streaming towards the Gryffindor Goalposts with it. Ron looks ready to block. Ruth shoots - its blocked! Great save there by Weasly!  
  
"This time Alicia Spinnet picks up the Quaffle. She passes it to Angelina, who in turn passes it to Katie, back to Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Alicia with it - she scores!"  
  
The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff spectators cheered, while the Slytherins booed.  
  
"Ruth once again with the Quaffle, passes it to Blake, Blake with it - no, Katie takes the Quaffle and is off. Katie alone, approaching the Goalposts, oh no! Hit by a bludger, sent her way by a Slytherin Beater. I'm not sure which.  
  
"Blake regains the Quaffle. He dodges Alicia - he's still got it. He's approaching the Gryffindor goals, Weasly's waiting for him, Blake shoots, Weasly - Oh No!"  
  
Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker and Harry's rival since first year, had left his spot hovering above the pitch looking for the Golden Snitch to dive towards where Ron was guarding the goal. To anyone sitting in the stands it would have looked as though Malfoy had spotted the Snitch, but Harry new he wasn't. Harry had just been looking at Ron, and the Snitch was no-where to be seen.  
  
Just as Ron reached out to grab the Quaffle thrown by Blake, Malfoy had flown directly at Ron and knocked him off his broom 'accidentally' whilst going for the invisible Snitch. Ron fell backwards and dropped straight down fifty feet to the ground below. There was a sickening thud as he collided with the ground and lay still.  
  
There was frightened screams from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. Before Hermione even realised what she was doing, she had jumped the barrier and was running straight for Ron, followed by the other Gryffindors. Hermione had forgotten any hostile feelings she had had towards Ron earlier, all she could think about was if he was alright. If he was alive.  
  
She reached Ron at the same time as Harry and the rest of team landed. She knelt down next to Ron and looked at him through tear streaked eyes.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" she sobbed, lifting his head and resting it on her knees. "Ron, speak to me!"  
  
"Ron, get up bro!" Fred said, also crouching over Ron and slapping him lightly on his cheek to wake him up. Fred looked unusually pale beneath his freckles.  
  
"Step back, everyone please, give him space!" Madam Pomfrey roared over the commotion of the crowd. "BACK, PLEASE!" She crouched over and examined Ron's unconscious body. His eyes were rolled up in his head and his body looked oddly out of shape.  
  
"Oh my, his neck is broken!" Madam Pomfrey gasped. "I must insist you all step back!" she said, pushing Fred, George and Harry away, then Hermione after she had ever so carefully lifted Ron's head off Hermione's knees.  
  
Madam Pomfrey conjured up a stretcher, slowly and carefully levitated Ron up onto it, then rushed off towards the hospital wing, the stretcher following closely behind her.  
  
Hermione stood staring after Ron, her eyes puffy and red from crying. Next to her Ginny was crying into George's chest. Fred and Harry just stood shaking their heads gloomily. 


	6. Emotions on High

Chapter 6: Emotions on High

In spite of Ron's injury, the Gryffindor team was forced to continue the match. Needless to say, they lost, quite severely. Without a keeper, it was unsurprisingly easy for the Slytherin Chasers to score, and the whole of the Gryffindor team couldn't concentrate on the game anyway. Harry, with his mind full of questions like is Ron ok and what can I do, failed to notice Malfoy diving triumphantly to catch the Snitch, instantly ending the game and adding an extra 150 points to Slytherin's already spectacular total.

Hermione spent the entire time sobbing in the stands, with Pavati and Lavander trying to comfort her. She was a wreck, to say the least. Ron was critically injured, and all she could think about was getting to him. She had attempted to follow Ron to the hospital wing, but Professor McGonagall had refused to let any students leave the pitch. However, the moment Malfoy's fingers closed around the Snitch, she was up and running towards the hospital wing. She barely even noticed as Harry, the twins and the rest of the Gryffindor team landed and fell into step behind her. Ginny was also directly behind her.

Hermione reached the hospital wing and nearly barged the door down as she burst in and made her way over to the bed where Ron was lying wearing a neck brace. Madam Pomfrey looked quite perplexed with the teams' sudden arrival, but not at all surprised. She generously let them remain at bedside, but not without warning them all to be very careful around him.

Hermione stood beside Ron and tried her best not to break down into tears upon seeing him in such a state. His face was a ghostly pale and his body stiff. His eyes were no longer rolled up into his skull - on the contrary they were wide open and darting around at all the faces peering down at him. Hermione noticed they were full of fear.

"It's OK, Ron," she whispered, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it gently. "I'm hear for you, its alright." Ron looked up at her with his deep blue eyes and squeezed her hand back weakly. Don't leave me they seemed to say, and Hermione whispered that she wouldn't. Ron's eyes seemed to relax a little at that. The last thing he wanted was to be alone.

A few minutes passed before Madam Pomfrey shooed Ginny and the team, excluding Harry, out of the room. She knew better then to attempt to make Harry and Hermione leave. Those three were inseparable, as she had witnessed many times before.

* * *

Harry and Hermione stayed by Ron's side for what seemed like hours, but in reality was more like 15 minutes. Hermione, still grasping Ron's hand in her own, witnessed Ron fall unconscious, awake, then fall unconscious again. Madam Pomfrey had gone of to prepare something, then returned and heckled Harry and Hermione out. "I'll be back soon, Ron, just stay strong," Hermione managed to whisper before she was forced out into the corridor and the door closed in her face.

She stood staring at the door for a few moments before she broke down into tears once again. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began leading her slowly towards Gryffindor Tower. Their journey, however, was interrupted by a very unwelcome person.

"Well, well, look what we have here, the great Harry Potter, seeker extraordinaire and his friend Mudblood," Malfoy sneered as he leaned against the corridor wall, his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle standing tall besides him. "What's the matter, Mudblood? Crying that your boyfriend Ron got hurt? I guess he wasn't man enough to play a tough sport like Quidditch. He should leave it to the real men, like myself for example." Grabbe and Goyle snickered and Malfoy looked rather pleased with himself.

As quick as a flash, Hermione had dashed over to Malfoy and, before he knew what was happening, slapped him across the face with all her might.

SLAP!

"Don't. You. Ever. EVER! Insult Ron like that. He is more then ten times the man you'll ever be. And," Hermione raised her left hand and slapped Malfoy's other cheek just as forcefully as the first time.

SLAP!

"That's for what you did to Ron!" She turned and stalked away to Gryffindor tower, followed by a flabbergast, but just as angry Harry.

Hermione shouted the password to the Fat Lady, who was somewhat reluctant to open the portrait after being treated so rudely, and stormed up into her dormitory where she drew the curtains on her four-poster, laid down and cried again. She thought of many things about Ron, but one particular thought played dominantly in her mind. What Malfoy had said. **Crying that your boyfriend Ron got hurt?** Was it true that she thought of Ron as more then a friend? She usually knew better then to listen to anything Malfoy had to say, but for some reason, she couldn't push the thought out of her mind. Maybe it was true. It would explain a lot of things if it was. Had she not been wondering why Ron was on her mind all summer?

Hermione continued to lay there, thinking and crying, thinking and crying some more until she thought and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A few, uncomfortable days passed by slowly. The whole of Gryffindor was extremely worried about Ron, in particular Hermione, Harry, and the other Weasleys. Hermione noticed how quiet it was without Ron around and with the twins in no mood to cause mischief. She had spent the whole time either crying, begging Madam Pomfrey to let herself and Harry in to see Ron (No, he is in a great deal of pain and cannot be disturbed until the spell to mend his neck is complete), or trying to decipher her emotions.

Hermione was a bright girl. She could work out what her thoughts and actions involving Ron pointed to. But she wouldn't admit it to herself. She didn't want to admit she had feelings for Ron any more then a best friend has. She couldn't run the risk of loving Ron only to have him not return her feelings and ending their friendship. She would be lost without Ron as a friend. It was he who kept her from escaping into her own confined world where all that mattered was books and school. She couldn't ruin all that.

So Hermione concluded, and tried her best to convince herself that she only acted the way she did when Ron was injured because he was her best friend, and it was her 'sisterly instincts' that made her act that way. She was telling herself, over and over, that she cared for Ron only as a friend, and had slowly started to believe it until she saw Ron walking down the corridor.

"Ron!" she called out, instantly forgetting what she had just been telling herself, and running over to wrap Ron in a bear hug. "How are you, how's your neck?" She reached up a hand to gently touch the back of his neck, but Ron brushed her hand away and backed out of the hug. "Fine," he said, and he pushed past her and started down the hall. Hermione blinked after him for a moment, then saw red.

"Ronald Weasley. You stop where you are this very moment!" Maybe it was the tone in her voice, or perhaps Ron genuinely wanted to know what Hermione had to say, but whatever it was Ron froze mid step and hesitated before shakily turning around. Hermione marched up to him.

"I don't know what has gotten into you recently. You've been ignoring me, you've been avoiding me. Yet despite such ill treatment, I still had the decently to support you through your injury, support which you seemed to welcome with open arms, I might add, but now you've suddenly forgotten about that and have now gone back to avoiding me? You explain yourself! Now!"

The expression on Ron's face was almost unreadable. First, he appeared startled. Then, he looked, maybe sympathetic? Then he recovered and fixed the usual scowl he'd been using for the past few weeks onto his face.

"Look, I didn't ask for or even want your help, alright? You feel angry that I've been ignoring you? You feel angry that I've been avoiding you? Well, guess what? I don't give a damn! I don't care about you at all, for that matter!" That said, he simply turned and stormed away.


	7. Desires of the Heart

Chapter 7: Desires of the Heart

A/N: Ok everybody, so sorry for the long, long, LONG wait. This chapter has been a long time coming, mainly because of school being time consuming, but also because I had a slight case of writer's block, though I must admit I haven't exactly been putting alot of thought into this story in past weeks. While this story is technically where I want it to be, the path here has been less-than-thrilling. Most of the chapters before this one have been pretty poorly written (but I have never claimed to be a good writer anyway, so no suprise there) and not overly exciting. Some parts I even look back at and literally wonder "What was I thinking?" Maybe I will go back and rewrite some of the previous chapters, but maybe I will not. Not anytime soon, anyway. Well, this chapter I just completed now at about 1 in the morning is pretty much as good as it is going to get. There will probably be one more chapter after this but don't expect it any time soon. If I can, I will either try to get it done tomorrow or maybe sometime in the next few weeks, but again don't hold your breath. That said, hope you enjoy.

* * *

To say that Hermione couldn't sleep was an understatement.

These recent events concerning a certain red-headed individual left Hermione so restless she wasn't even able to get her head to touch the pillow, yet alone get her eyes to close. She felt as thought she had insomnia, which in reality she most probably did. Even her attempts to study - which always helped occupy her mind whenever something was bothering her - failed to yield any results. Nope, Hermione was in trouble.

"But... but why Ron!" she croaked as she collapsed into her Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook for what seemed the hundredth time that night and broke down sobbing. "Why don't you care about me? Haven't I always been a good friend to you? I've never done anything to hurt you or make you hate me, have I? Why, why..."

Hermione was seated at her favorite table for studying down in the darkened Gryffindor common room. It was well past her usual bedtime, and everyone else had retired for the evening hours ago. The common room was filled only by Hermione's woeful sobs and her questions directed at someone who did not wish to hear or answer them.

"Why, Ron, why...", Hermione whispered with a shaking voice into her open text book as a tear rolled down her cheek and splattered against the page, "Why...?"

"Because he loves you, Hermione," a voice from a few behind her said softly, startling her, "Because he loves you so dearly."

Hermione turned in her chair to find Harry standing there, looking down upon her with a solemn expression on his face and sympathy in his eyes. She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her school robe - she hated for people to see her cry.

"Love me, Harry?" she replied, trying desperately to hold back the tears reforming in her already red eyes, "Ron doesn't love me. He hates me, he said so himself."

"Your wrong, Hermione," Harry said as he pulled out and sat down onto the chair besides Hermione, "Ron doesn't hate you. He loves you. I can assure you of that."

Hermione lowered her eyes to her DADA textbook once more. "Sure, whatever you say Harry," A single tear escaped from her eye and began to trace its was down her cheek. "If he loves me so much, then why did he say he loves me? Funny way to show someone how much you love them."

Harry took out his handkerchief and handed it to Hermione. A slight smile found its way onto his face. "He said that because he's afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Afraid of what will happen if he loves you, but you don't love him back." Harry replied. "Why do you think he's been avoiding you all this time, ever since we got back this year? Its because he's afraid that you'll see his true feelings for you, and they'll scare you away. He doesn't want to lose you, Hermione. He loves you so much that he needs to be with you, even if your only friends. He can't stand for you to not be a part of his life. Your like a drug to him, like cocaine. He's addicted to you. He's reliant on you. He's had a taste, and now he's hooked. It will break him if he loses you, it will totally ruin him. He'll just fade way, fade away until he is nothing but an empty shell."

Hermione felt... felt... well, she didn't know what she felt. She felt joy, happiness, pity, sympathy, relief - so many emotions all at once. It felt like she was in a dream. She was sure she must be in a dream. A sweet, fantastic dream which she never wanted to awaken from. Its the same dream she'd been having ever since that day back in first year, the day she stumbled into a carriage on the Hogwarts Express looking for a toad. But instead of finding a toad, she found her Prince Charming.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry's voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, no! It was all just a dream!" Hermione almost shouted.

"What was a dream?" Harry asked, feeling utterly confused.

"I dreamt you told me that Ron doesn't hate me, but he in fact loves me. That he feels the same way about me as I do about him. I knew it was a dream," Hermione wailed, "I knew it!"

"Oh, that wasn't a dream," Harry said, relived. "I did tell you that Ron loves you."

"You did? Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, leaping from her chair to wrap Harry into a hug. "I can't believe it," she whispered into Harry's shoulder, "I can't believe Ron actually loves me."

"Believe it, Hermione, believe it. But more importantly, go and tell Ron you feel the same way. No doubt he's on the verge of dying over your dispute earlier today."

Hermione pulled back from him. "Yes, your right. Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much." Hermione stood up and began making her way to the stairs leading up to the dormitories. However, a shadowy figure standing on the bottom step made her stop in her tracks. A pair of blue eyes stared back at her for a few moments, before shedding a tear. The figure turned and took off up the stairs. It was Ron, and he'd seen Hermione hugging Harry.

"Uh, oh," muttered Hermione, as the door to the fifth year boys' dormitory slammed.


	8. Confrontation

Chapter 8: Confrontation

A/N: _Sorry. This chapter has been about two years coming. All I can say is sorry. I honestly didn't think anyone would care, but I got an email from someone asking me if I was going to finish it. That email meant alot to me, so thankyou. However, it has still taken me months to act on it. Once again, sorry. I blame it on writer's block, and various other things. Strangely, this chapter was written 2 years ago, when I was still in high school. I clean forgot I'd written it. I just had to add 3 words. I apologise for this chapter. It is actually pretty silly. I am still using it because, to me, it is funny and I don't think I have the ability to write funny things any more. I don't know why. Anyway, enough babbling. Here it is, the final chapter of Desires of the Heart. Please review. I like feedback. Try to be constructive though. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Ron, are you there?" Hermione knocked softly on the wooden door to the fifth year's boys dormitory and then stopped and held her breath, listening for a response. The silence which followed suggested she was not going to receive one.

Hermione reached her right hand for the door handle but stopped just short of it, letting it hover in a sign of hesitation. After all, it WAS a male dormitory.there could be boys in various states of half or full nudity in there, and, being a prefect, Hermione had to be careful not to set a bad example for the younger Gryffindor students by ignoring the rules stating females could not enter the male dormitories, and vice versa.

However, Hermione decided to just be daring for the first time in her life. Ron was important to her, and if she didn't remedy this situation soon, she might lose him forever. Hermione grabbed the door handle and turned it slowly. She creaked the door open a fraction, and poked her head through carefully, casting an eye around for signs of any naked boys. She saw the rest of the Gryffindor boys, minus Harry, all sitting up in bed, rubbing their eyes.

"Who in the hell just slammed the door???" Seamus enquired, looking around at the tired, confused, and angry faces of his fellow roommates. Suddenly he noticed Hermione peeking through the doorway.

"Hey!" Seamus shouted, diving back under his covers and pulling them up level to his chin. "Some of us aren't dressed very suitably for female eyes, here. No girls allowed!"

Hermione's mind hovered for a moment on the thought that Seamus might be one of those people who like to sleep in their birthday suits, but she shuddered and trained her thoughts on Ron once again.

"Ron." Hermione began, but was cut short abruptly when what appeared to be a muddy rain boot went flying towards her head. She retracted her head back into the corridor seconds before the boot made a 'thud' as it hit the wooden door.

"Ronald Weasely!" Hermione shouted, throwing the door open and rushing over to where Ron sat on his bed, glaring at her. She held her index finger under his nose and proceeded to wave it from side to side in his face.

"Throwing boots at people is not a pleasant thing to do, you should know better, being a Prefect. You are a very rude, disgusting." Hermione's voice trailed off as her eyes noticed a single tear form in Ron's eye, then trace down his cheek. Hermione suddenly realised Ron's eyes were very red, and his cheeks were very shiny from being wet. Ron had been crying.

"Ron.I.," began Hermione again, this time much calmer and softer.

"Don't! Whatever you were going to say, keep it to yourself, Hermione! Or, if you are that desperate to tell someone, go tell it to your boyfriend, Harry!"

"Whats this?" asked Dean, incredulity. He raised an eyebrow at Seamus, who was still trying to hide what could have potentially been an entirely naked body. "Harry and Hermione are an item?"

"No!" exclaimed Hermione. "Harry is not my boyfriend, Ron. We are just friends, nothing more. He is certainly not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, right! Dry that one out and Hagrid can fertilise the Quidditch pitch. I saw you two hugging down in the common room just now, don't deny it!" Ron almost spat that statement at Hermione.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" Neville asked, sitting up in his bed and staring curiously at Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione and Harry were snogging down in the common room, and Ron caught them in the act!" whispered Dean loudly. The tone in his voice indicated he was enjoying this.

"I was NOT snogging Harry. I was HUGGING Harry. There is a difference, you know!" Hermione yelled at Dean. Ron let out a cry.

"Ha! You admit it! There is something happening between you and Harry. Jee, thanks for letting me know, Hermione! Nice to see who your friends are. Now, get out! Go back to your boyfriend."

"Yeah, get out. You've been flirting with Ron shamelessly, and now you drop this affair between you and Harry on him. That is just rich!" Dean didn't seem so excited anymore, more like angry.

"Yeah, get out, hoe!" - Seamus.

"Tramp!" That, surprisingly, came from Neville.

"Hey, mind your language, or I will deduct five points from Gryffindor!" Hermione shouted. Dean's face went red.

"Figures! First you screw over your best friend, now your going to screw over your own house. Sheesh, how low can you sink?"

"I don't think she could possibly sink any lower than she has now," Seamus added, his face also red, though probably more from embarrassment than from anger.

"Hey, hey, don't be so mean to Hermione. She hasn't done anything." Harry had entered the room and was casting glares around at Dean, Seamus and Neville.

"Speak of the devil, look who it is!" shouted Ron, jumping to his feet. He looked like he was about to run over and start pounding Harry. "How dare you hook up with Hermione, especially after I told you how I feel about her!"

"I did not 'hook up' with Hermione. If you are referring to that hug I gave her, I was simply trying to cheer her up. She was feeling very low due to all the emotional abuse you have been giving her."

"Sure, sounds an awful lot like you are trying to hind something," Seamus said, clutching his covers tightly to his chin still.

"Stay out of this!" Hermione snapped.

"Speaking of staying, how about you stay out of the boys dormitory?" Ron piped up. "So make like a tree and bark!"

"That's LEAVE, you idiot!"

"Do that, too!"

"Hey, don't call Ron an idiot!"

"Shut up, you exhibitionist!"

"Who is an exhibitionist?"

"Seamus is.he is naked under those sheets.

"I am not ashamed of my body. There is nothing wrong with sleeping naked!"

"Dude, your naked under there? Awwww gross. Man, I think sleeping naked in the same room with us is stretching the friendship a little too far."

"Its actually very good for the skin.besides, clothing can be very restrictive. Robes are Ok, though. I don't mind robes."

"What on earth is going on in here?" Ginny Weasly asked, appearing through the door in a long, pink dressing gown with what seemed to be a white rabbit, which was animated to blink every few moments. "I could hear you all the way over in the fourth year girl's dormitory."

"Harry and Hermione are having an affair," said Neville, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Ron caught them snogging in the common room."

"WHAT!" yelled Ginny, visibly upset. She looked at Harry in shock, and her lip began to tremble. It appeared as though she was about to begin crying. Harry looked at her in alarm.

"No, no, I am not having an affair with Hermione, Ginny. You've got to believe me!"

"I wouldn't trust him, Ginny," started Dean. "Ron did, and Harry has betrayed that trust already."

"I did not betray Ron's trust, I haven't."

Before long, everyone in the small little dormitory was shouting at each other. Hermione took this opportunity of everyone being distracted to grab Ron tightly by the arm and drag him out the door and down the stairs.

"Hey, what in the hell do you think you are doing.leave me alone.hands off.."

A very perplexed Hermione and a very reluctant Ron reached the bottom of the staircase with expectations to find an empty common room, but were surprised to find it filled with students who looked very grouchy from having their sleep disturbed by the commotion upstairs.

"Hermione, what is."

"Sorry, cant stop. Ron and I have something we need to discuss in private!" Hermione kicked open the portrait and climbed out the hole, pulling Ron along behind her. She dragged Ron along several corridors until she found an empty classroom (or more specifically, until she found a classroom. Naturally, being nighttime, one would expect them all to be empty.) She pushed Ron inside and then closed the door behind her. She put a spell on the door to lock it.

"Now," Hermione began, staring directly into Ron's eyes, "Are you going to be quiet while I explain?"

Ron opened his mouth with the obvious intention of protesting, but noticing Hermione's wand still in her twitching hand, he thought better of it and closed his mouth. He gulped and nodded instead.

"Good," Hermione said.

**The End?**

* * *

A/N: _There you go. The end. Or is it? That was the last chapter I wrote, so I guess thats the end. But I didnt actually finish it. I had more planned. So what does that mean? It means I'm going to have to pick up a 2 year old story and try to finish it. Dont expect anything big. But I'll try. If I get some reviews._


End file.
